


Waiting...

by Neen_sama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: He had been sitting on this chair for ages, it seemed to him. Waiting. He could only do that anyway.





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short one-shot that came in my mind while I was waiting between two of my exams. Hope you'll like it despite its shortness ! :)

He had been sitting on this chair for ages, it seemed to him. To wait. He could only do that anyway.

The needle of his watch was stubborn like a mule, refusing to advance on the dial. Several times he had tapped this one hoping vainly to pass the time faster.

He rose angrily and paced the hall for a moment before returning to his original position in front of the door. That famous door he had been staring at all that time, that door behind which his lover was. It was too thick. Despite the complete silence around him, and even listening attentively, he heard nothing that could have reassured him or made him more anxious.

If only he could open it, if only he could enter ... Impossible.

The kiss he had left on his lips just before the door closed left him with a bitter taste. "Daijoubu" he said before they were separated "It's going to be okay, don't worry." And he didn't know how to answer as the anxiety overwhelmed him, he stressed for two visibly. He had dreaded that day more than he did, why was he so relaxed now?

On reflection, he had always been braver than him. It was enough to see how much his lover had clung to for 4 years, how much he never gave up. He had even thought it would ruin their relationship, and once he had hesitated to stay. But he had stayed to help and support him, because he loved him more than anyone in this world and that was not enough reason to give up that wonderful person who shared his life.

And now they were there and at the end of this day, they would be fixed on the following events. Would they finally be at peace? Could he again spend long and sweet moments entwined under the sheets without worrying about the rest? Sleeping late, laugh at their nonsense, do everything they had to give up ?

He sat down again, lowered his head and clasped his hands to pray to all the saints of paradise for his lover to come out.

\- Please ! Please ! Please !  
\- Masaki.

The young man looked up suddenly, his partner was right in front of his eyes, looking puzzled.

\- Kazu? So ?  
\- My thesis was approved. He answered happily.

Masaki felt a weight tumbling from his shoulders to the second he heard that. He smiled and kissed his lover.

\- I'm happy for you !  
\- You did too much, I still don't understand why you insisted to accompany me.  
\- Because I love you and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you!  
\- Technically, the teacher got you ahead but hey, come on, let's go celebrate, I'm dying for a beer, I don't even remember when I drank the last one. He said, starting up. Ne ? Why did you beg aloud when I went out?  
\- I prayed for you.  
\- You're incredible, you know?


End file.
